


Dessert

by miss_grey



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Apple Pie, Flirting, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Thanksgiving, because yeah, sexy gene, we deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: Thanksgiving dinner with Babe's family.  Oh yeah, and dessert, too.
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! Also: You're welcome.

The raucous sound of Babe’s extended family filled the dining room but faded, just slightly, as Gene followed his boyfriend into the kitchen. Babe set the pile of dishes into the sink then turned, slightly startled, to find Gene so close. Gene held up the last bite of apple pie—thick buttery crust and cinnamon apple—to Babe’s lips. Babe opened, obediently, and Gene popped the bite into Babe’s mouth. Babe’s lips brushed his fingers as he did. Gene watched, entranced, as Babe chewed. Babe grinned at his boyfriend and moaned, low, in the back of his throat. “My favorite,” he said. Gene hummed and pressed close, backing Babe up against the counter, then pressed his lips to Babe’s, his tongue flicking along Babe’s plush bottom one to taste the sugar and cinnamon. 

“Mine too,” Gene growled, playfully. Then he tilted his head and moved in for another kiss, deeper this time, his tongue dipping into the warmth of Babe’s mouth. They pressed close to each other, too close for the kitchen in Babe’s ma’s house, with the family just outside the kitchen door, but Gene couldn’t help it—he’d been watching his lover all day. Now, finally, dessert was finished, and he was ready for another kind. “How much longer do we gotta stay?” He asked, pulling back so that he could meet Babe’s wide, dazed brown eyes.

“Ten minutes,” Babe panted, supporting himself against the back of the counter, his knees obviously gone weak.

Gene leaned forward to nip, gently, at Babe’s ear, and murmured “Make it five.” Then, with a final, heated smile, he turned on his heel and rejoined Babe’s family.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! Please let me know what you thought. Also, feel free to come say hi on tumblr. I'm @realhunterswearplaid.


End file.
